


can't possess something twice

by tolnerd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Tord, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top!Tom, demon tom?, edd and matt are in it for like a moment, i object, idk Tord likes it anyways, possessed!tom, semi public ????, why isn't there anymore bottom tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolnerd/pseuds/tolnerd
Summary: Tord flips a switch inside Tom, causing him to lash out and seem a bit more .. different. Well, Tord's not complaining about it.





	can't possess something twice

"s.. say, tom, old friend. i didn't mean to go that far."

Tord seemed a bit hesitant on speaking, or even being anywhere near the eyeless alcoholic known as Tom. Tord probably shouldn't have ticked Tom off like that, who knows how many bones Tom will break this time.

Tom was seated on his bed in his room, grumbling lightly as his fidgeted with his hands. Odd. Tord stepped in, cocking his head to the male with questioning eyes. He was expecting Tom to be strangling him by now.

They stood still in the silence before Tom was the first to make a move, standing up and facing Tord, glaring daggers at him. That was Tord's hint to run, and try to hide.

But how did Tom have him pressed up against the door in just a few seconds?

Even Tord hadn't realized this until it happened, eyes widening as he struggled to get out of his grip and run. Though, being stuck in a position like this began to get Tord worked up. 

He looked back up to Tom to speak before biting down on his tongue, only then catching an abnormal change of appearance. 

Tom's eyes were beaming a violent shade of magenta, the aura surrounding his eyes. His teeth were bared, showing off his ridiculously sharp canines. Tom looked deadly.

Oh, but Tord adored how Tom was looking right now.

Tord's cheeks were sweltering up, sucking in a sharp intake of air as he couldnt help but realize how tight his pants were starting to become. Fuck, he cursed to himself, averting his gaze off to the side. 

It seemed that Tom had noticed Tord's little problem, almost gagging in disgust before thinking of all the advantages he had at this point. Tord was absolutely vulnerable like this, Tom could do anything he wanted. His lips curled up into a menacing smile. What joy this will be.

He grabbed Tord's chin with one hand, squeezing tightly and dragging his head to face Tom. A choked noise came out of Tord's throat, his eyes lidded as he couldn't help but stare. Geez, this guy must've been remembering how one of his hentai resembled this moment. Shivers ran down Tom's spine, he shouldn't be thinking about that.

Tord had his hands onto Tom's wrist now, screwing his eyes shut as he felt Tom's leg slip in between his. 

"ah, I'm guessing you got the exact idea I had, Tom? if you're still there, that is," Tord managed to mutter out, about to speak again before he felt a knee press right up against his groin. A soft gasp escaped his lips, causing him to roll his hips gently back down against the knee rubbing up to him.

Tord took his time, enjoying himself as he continued to move his hips against Tom's knee, soft whimpers and pleas escaping from him before Tom pulled his knee away and replaced it with his own crotch. 

Tom pulled his hand away from Tord's neck and placed it onto Tord's hips, hastily grinding his hips and trying to reach that itch in his pants. Though, that plan failed. 

Tord had his eyes open, mouth dropping just a bit as tiny whines escaped from his dropped mouth, looking up at Tom. Though this was pleasing, it wasn't enough to satisfy him. 

"Tom, tom if you want to do this at least do it- ah, correctly.." Tord gasped and sighed, a bit sad to feel the air hit his crotch once Tom had pulled himself away. 

There wasn't much for Tord to be upset for any longer though, seeing how arousing it was to see Tom almost tear off his pants and boxers and shove them onto the floor. Tord's cock was standing shamelessly, precum dribbling down from the slit. Tord had lifted up his hoodie and shirt a bit, just to make himself look like the better before the mess he was going to be. 

Tom adored the Norwegian in front of him, how small and enticing Tord looked. He couldn't wait to hear the screams coming out of his tight little throat.

Their pants were off now, and Tord was up and pressed up higher against the door, his legs wrapped around Tom's waist. Tord was grinding down onto the tip of Tom's cock, eyes fluttered shut as he tried to push himself down and only to fail. Tom laughed. 

"look at you, needy little whore. I didn't even have to kiss you to take your pants off and let me fuck you up against the door. shows how much of a slut you are." 

Tom's words made Tord let out a filthy moan, head falling back against the wooden door as he bucked his hips. 

"please- fuck me, fuck me like I'm your toy, I'm all yours just- fuck me until I lose my voice!" Tord cried out.

That caught Tom's interest, smirking as he let Tord sink down onto his cock. 

The feeling of going in raw was a bit rough, painful too. Very painful in fact.

Tord bit down on his lip, eyes snapping open as he dug his nails into Tom's back. He let out a muffled whine of pain, feeling Tom push in all the way till their hips were flush against each other. 

Tom was kind enough to wait a moment for Tord to adjust before pulling all the way back out and pushing back in. 

The tiny male only let out soft sobs and wails at first before lustful moans began to escape him. That was when Tom began to pick up the pace, beginning to thrust into him like a sex doll that only pleased him. 

"you like that? hm? show me how much of a slut you are and tell me how much you love this," Tom grunted out, continuing to ram into Tord at bullet speed.

"I love this- oh, so much. mm, fuck, love your dick, so big, oh fuck-! harder, shit!" Tord let out the most gratifying moans, pushing his hips down more to get Tom to go deeper inside of him.

There was drool running down Tord's chin, eyes rolled to the top of his head as his jaw dropped and his tongue dangled out of his mouth. He continued to moan out Tom's name like it was the only thing he knew how to say, hands roaming all over Tom's body and one moving up to pull at Tom's hair.

Tom leaned in, biting down onto the delicate skin of Tord's neck and beginning to leave marks. Indicating that Tom was the first to do this to Tord, and that Tom would be the only one to do this to him. Tord was Tom's now.

Tord's cries began to grow louder by the minute, indicating that he was getting closer to his peak before-

Slam!

Tom stopped in his pace, using his powers to shut Tord up and silence him. 

Muffled voices went throughout the house, taking a few moments before recognizing who they were.

"I saw a magic mirror on the ground, Edd! the world loves me!"

"I'm sure they do, matt," a chuckle afterwards.

Tord was still rolling his hips down against Tom's cock, muffled whimpers leaving his mouth and pleading for Tom to keep going.

Tom returned, giving out slow yet hard thrusts and pounding right into Tord's sweet spot. Good thing Tom could shut Tord up like this, otherwise they would've been caught by now. Tord was moaning into Tom's hand, the door rocking ever so slightly behind them but barely noticeable unless you looked very closely. 

Tom hadn't even noticed Tord cumming until he felt Tord beginning to grow limp in his arms by the thrusts. Tord's eyes were closing, letting out soft moans now as Tom continued to lunge forward and fuck Tord. 

Muffled voices passed their doorway, but didn't say anything about Tom or Tord, thankfully. Tom gave a few more harsh thrusts before entering bliss, closing his eyes as he let out a satisfied moan while cumming inside Tord.

Tord's ass began to feel a bit wet, but he'd clean that up. Tom set him back down, Tord's legs shaking as he tried to keep himself up. Tom only helped himself, slipping his clothes back on quickly. Tord took a little while before slipping on his boxers and pants, which were growing wet themselves. Cheeks warmed up, he took a spare glance at Tom before reaching his arms out.

Tom only stared at him, the color fading from his eyes as he opened the door and pushed Tord out. Tord trembled, grabbing onto the wall as he made his way to the bathroom to shower.

He took note to always head to Tom when he was bored now.

...

"hey, tord, you okay? your legs are shaking! are you sick?"

"no, don't worry, just messed around with tom, that's all."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:30 am ,, help ,, ,


End file.
